


我以前是不是睡过你？

by Aprila_Sannia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprila_Sannia/pseuds/Aprila_Sannia
Summary: 哈利在德拉科失忆后选择了离开，然后德拉科却固执地找到了他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 57





	我以前是不是睡过你？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace粽子](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grace%E7%B2%BD%E5%AD%90).

00#

哈利还没来得及抬起头，就听到头顶传来那个金发男人略带挑衅的问话：“我以前睡过你吗？”  
舞会的喧闹被隔绝在男人的身形后面，这个黑暗的角落里面只有他们两个人。现在他们的额头贴着额头，近得几乎可以吻在一起。  
哈利的呼吸凝滞了一下，他的拳头在被这个男人强行堵在这里的时候就紧紧捏紧了。他抬起祖母绿的眼睛，直直地看向面前这个男人的双眼：“你和一个绅士形象格格不入，先生，我们今天是第一次见面。”  
“是吗？”男人笑起来，“可是为什么我总觉得……我们很熟悉彼此？”  
哈利的呼吸又急促了一下，但他控制得很好，没有失去理智直接给面前这个混蛋来上一拳。“你想多了。”他的口气冷冰冰的。  
男人又笑了，“但愿。”

01#

级长浴室里的热气像云层翻滚一样席卷了哈利的全身，他的睫毛被雾气打湿，微弱的呻吟声不停地从他的喉咙里冒出来，像一只刚起床的幼猫。  
他的脖颈间是一颗金色的脑袋，哈利的双手紧紧抱住了它，揉搓身上这个男孩柔软而顺滑的金发。  
“哈利，把手从我的头发上拿开，试试摸摸我的其他地方。”身上那个男孩低沉的声音像一块磁铁，哈利立马松开了捏着金发的手，开始往男孩的其他地方探去。  
他摸到了金发男孩突起的脊背和蝴蝶骨。  
“马尔福……”他突然说：“我好热……”  
“哈利，”德拉科靠近了哈利的耳朵，“你是我的，对吗？”  
哈利点头，“是的，我是你的。”  
德拉科突然亲上哈利的嘴唇，柔软的触感是他第一次尝到的味道，他一只手掐住哈利的下颚，让他把嘴打开，然后他的舌头便一举进攻了进去。他们激动地亲吻着，哈利的嘴仍然被死死固定，但他仍在坚定而且热烈地回吻德拉科。  
突然，德拉科移开了，他抵着哈利的额头，“能接受吗？”  
哈利只回复了一句话：“来吧。”  
德拉科抱着哈利滚进浴池里，他们的嘴唇再次紧紧贴在一起，交换着彼此的呼吸。  
哈利的双腿缠在德拉科的腰侧，热水滑过他们的肌肤，德拉科突然抬起哈利的屁股，将他抬出了水面。他们的视线交织着，带着赤裸裸的、完全陌生的欲望。  
德拉科将手指滑进哈利的甬道里。  
哈利的头一下子扬高了，他的喉咙呜咽着发出一声细小的呻吟。他颤抖的喘息全部落进了德拉科的耳朵。  
“你叫得真好听，哈利。”  
哈利没有说话，他绿色的眼睛直直望向德拉科的眼底，紧接着他用脚踝摩擦了一下德拉科的屁股，不轻不重地踢了一下。  
德拉科的眼神一下变得火热起来，他将哈利的臀部抬得更高，脸贴近了哈利的胸口，舌头在男孩粉嫩的乳尖上滑过。  
“嗯……”哈利又叫了一声。德拉科没有放过他的意思，他的手指又深深地往里探了一截。  
“会疼吗？”德拉科问。  
“啊……不……”哈利温顺地摇了摇头。  
德拉科望着他，感觉胸口涌流着的血液都变得灼热——他热得要命。  
他想把这个男孩压在身下，用嘴唇吻过他的全身，听他嘴里止不住的呻吟；他想用他身下的这根棒子把他贯穿，像对妓女一样把他肏到地上，让他哭。  
他看着哈利，这个让他心动的男孩。他的手指还在他体内扩张，温热柔软的壁肉紧紧包裹着他的指节，让他不敢想象他把自己的阴茎塞进去时，他会满足成什么样——他会他哈利吻湿的，他会坚定地吻他，把自己所有的爱意都吻到他身上。  
他们会一起到达天堂。  
而事实上，他们确实做到了。  
德拉科在一声低吼之后抽出了手指，然后下身一挺，在哈利还没反应过来时就把自己的阴茎捅了进去。  
哈利猛地抽搐了一下，急而短促的呻吟代表着他对这突如其来的撞击很是惊讶，但是他没有挣扎，他努力让自己完全放松下来，反手紧抱住德拉科的头，德拉科柔软的发丝拂过他的胸膛，带给他一脸串的战栗感。  
他从没如此满足过。  
德拉科没有等待多久，他知道他的哈利已经等不及了，他把头从哈利的胸口转移到他的脖颈。然后他开始舔弄他的喉结，同时下身开始飞快动作。  
哈利猛吸了一口气，呻吟从他没有闭紧的嘴里蹦出来，他的手紧抓住德拉科的肩膀，被德拉科顶得晃荡的腿也搭在他的腰上。  
他听到德拉科在他的耳边说他很紧，说他很热。  
滚烫的阴茎一下一下地往他身体深处捣，哈利呜咽着，开始的疼痛过后就是无限的欢愉。  
德拉科把他捅穿了。哈利的脑袋乱成一桶浆糊，而现在他唯一能想到的就只有这个。  
德拉科很满意他现在看到的：哈利无意识地呻吟着，嘴里时不时还叫着他的名字，浴室里很热，而且很滑。德拉科抽出阴茎，把哈利翻了个身，让他背对着自己，然后再一次捅进去。  
哈利尖叫了一声，被这下撞击直接撞到湿热的地砖上。德拉科抱着他的腰帮他立起来，身下的动作更加用力。  
“哈利，舒服吗？”德拉科咬着哈利的耳朵问。  
哈利用一次剧烈的战栗作为回应。他回过头，发红的眼角上挂着泪珠，那模样让德拉科再次胀大了一圈。  
哈利仰头尖叫，德拉科完全释放了自己，埋头往哈利的身体里捅，像是要把囊袋也捅进去一样。  
“你是我的。你听到了吗？”德拉科发狂地捅着身下的黑发男孩，嘴里说着：“你是我的，哈利……哈利哈利哈利——你是我的。”  
哈利把德拉科这仿佛宣示主权的话一字不漏地听进了耳朵里，剧烈的快感随着他内心涌动的激动猛地爆发。  
他被德拉科肏得射了，地板上星星点点着全是他的精液。  
德拉科感受到哈利高潮的颤抖，把他再次抬起来，让哈利面对面坐到他身上，往他身子里继续迅猛地抽插了数十下，射在了里面。  
他听到已经几乎虚脱掉的哈利，在他耳边近乎无声地说道：“我是你的，德拉科……我是你的。”

03#

哈利没有给那个男人继续靠近的机会。他像一条鱼一样滑出他的怀抱，抬脚快步往大厅门口走去。背后迷蒙的灯光把他的侧脸照得透亮，他深吸了一口气，双手微微发抖着把西装重新整理了一下。  
他从没想过会在这里遇到德拉科，他们已经五年没见了，自从德拉科在大战中失忆之后，哈利就转身去了麻瓜世界。  
他不知道还该怎样面对这个男孩，似乎所有和他关系亲近的人最后都落得个不好的下场：罗恩失去了一条腿，赫敏则是她的眼睛；斯内普死了，邓布利多也死了；在此之前还有小天狼星、多比、海德薇和他的父母。曾有人开玩笑说哈利是长辈殉葬场，虽然那个人之后差点被赫敏咒得半死，但从某种程度上，那句话说得并不错。  
所以在摆脱掉媒体和他一众朋友的质疑和反对之后，哈利从这个世界中退了出来。  
他转身投入了麻瓜世界，并决定再也不进入魔法界一步，但是他没想到，他会在麻瓜世界里遇到马尔福。  
你不是他妈的恨透了麻瓜吗？！  
哈利忍不住在心中呼呼道，在靠近门口时却突然又被一只手拽了回去。  
“我很喜欢你。”那个金发男人说，带着一丝轻佻。  
哈利冷冷地回头看向身后这个男人。白色的西装看起来一丝不苟，头发用厚厚的一层发胶固定在脑后，只有额前留了几缕柔顺的发丝。领结是白色的，乍一看竟有点像是婚礼服。  
“这不礼貌。”哈利冷冷地说。  
德拉科没说话，他只是带着微笑看着眼前这个黑发男孩。  
“或许吧。”很久之后他说，语气很轻，几乎像是喃喃自语：“我只是觉得你让我感觉很熟悉。”  
哈利没有理他，想甩手把德拉科甩开。可是德拉科像是预料到哈利会这么做一样，更紧地握住了他的手腕，甚至将另外一只手揽上了哈利的腰。  
“我五年前失忆了，我想找回那些记忆，”德拉科几乎是贴在哈利耳边说的，“帮帮我。”  
哈利僵硬的身子在听到这句请求之后突然软掉了，他紧紧咬紧了自己的下唇，说：“有些记忆不记得反而是更好的。”  
没想到德拉科在听到这句话后反而更加激动，他几乎是直勾勾地看着哈利，眼里带着刺眼的闪光：“你果然认识我，对不对？”  
哈利没想到德拉科会敏锐地联想到这个，连忙道：“我只是在客观地表达一个看法！放开我！”  
德拉科当然不会放开他，他把他拖出了大门，拉进一个黝黑的巷子里，“我以前是不是睡过你？”  
又是这个令人脑袋发热的问题，哈利几乎是暴躁地对着他的脸给了一拳，“你说话最好小心一点，马尔福——”噢，该死。  
“你知道我的名字！”男人丝毫不在意脸上的钝痛，从墙边更近地靠了过来，“你喊出了我的名字！你认识我！”  
哈利忍不住骂了出来，他没有再作什么解释，转身想要离开这个地方。德拉科当然是不会让他如愿的，他固执地圈住哈利的身子，把他困在墙壁之间，暧昧地说：“我要去你家。”  
“神经病。”  
“你不能撇下我。”  
“为什么我不能？”  
“你认识我。”  
哈利翻了个白眼。  
“至少你得告诉我一些东西，我才能放你走。”  
哈利抬起眼睛和面前这个男人互瞪了许久，眼里都几乎要喷出火来，终于，他像是妥协了一般，语气不善道：“那你想知道什么？”  
德拉科语气欢快了些：“关于我以前做过的事而已。”还包括你。当然德拉科没有作死地开口说出这句话。  
哈利又瞪了他许久，还是不相信德拉科在魔法界会找不到一个旧友来询问他以前做过的破事，他忍不住说：“说实话。”  
德拉科坚定地点头：“我就是想问这个。”  
哈利嘴角几乎是抽搐了一下。他在离开魔法界之后已经很少会气得这么狠了，他几乎是拼劲全力把压在他身上的人给推开，转身就要往外走。  
“OK——”德拉科拉住哈利的手臂：“我在找人！”  
听到这句话哈利的脚步猛地一顿，他的心突然“咚咚”地跳得极快，让他甚至有些窒息。  
很久他才缓慢地转过身来：“找谁……？”  
德拉科耸耸肩，“我也不知道，”他笑了一下，甚至有点苦笑的意思：“不过我找他五年了，就算我的记忆里没有这个人，但是我还是觉得似乎有个人一直在等我找到他，就像亚瑟王的宝剑，一直在等待一个人能够将它从石头里拔出来。”  
哈利几乎就要开口说：我不是你要找的那个人，但是他还是选择了沉默。他像一个正常的麻瓜一样说道：“那只是传说。”你找不到他的。  
德拉科不在意地耸了耸肩，没有反驳也没有同意，他近乎有些乖巧地等着哈利下一步的动作。在看到哈利抽出魔杖的一瞬间，他惊讶地瞪大了眼：“你、你想做什么？！”  
哈利平静地看向他，“虽然我已经很久没有在麻瓜世界里用过魔法了，但我想一句‘一忘皆空’我还是可以做到的。”  
几乎是下一秒德拉科冷汗就流了他满背，他惊慌地看着面前的男孩：“你是开玩笑的对吗？”  
哈利又掂量了一下魔杖，没说话。  
其实这很魔杖还是德拉科的那根山楂木，自从逃亡期间他的那根冬青木魔杖坏掉时候，这根魔杖就彻日彻夜地陪着他——这是德拉科亲手给他的。独角兽毛做出来的魔杖通常只认他的第一任主人，但奇异的是，这根魔杖几乎在德拉科交给他的一瞬间便认了主，哈利挥舞起这根魔杖一点都不必自己原来那根费劲。  
他还记得那是一个晚上。德拉科突然出现在树林里。他们当时正在逃亡，整个魔法界对于他们来讲都并不是安全的。  
德拉科摘掉他的兜帽，也同时摘掉了他一贯的冷漠，他把哈利抱在怀里，顺手把这根魔杖塞进了哈利的衣兜。  
德拉科没有待很久，他是悄悄找过来了，他害怕哈利被发现，只能匆匆地道别过后离开了树林。哈利在那时，站在湿漉漉、且黝黑的树林里，从没觉得有其他任何时候比现在更让人振奋。  
德拉科是他的依靠，而他也是德拉科的。  
只是这一切在德拉科中咒失忆后便不复存在了。  
看着面前像一条大型犬一样赖着自己的德拉科，哈利一时间竟不知道自己是生气，还是该欣喜。  
他举着魔杖的手其实在轻微地发抖，看着德拉科隐匿在黑暗下的身影，他有些犹豫了。  
“一忘皆空”其实在某些时候真的很残忍。  
他以为他狠得下心，却在举起魔杖的那一刻顿住了。德拉科没有放过这一瞬间，他飞快地扑过去，想要把魔杖抢下来，可是一个咒语却从魔杖尖崩了出来。  
德拉科胸口被狠狠撞了一下，看着面前的哈利，满脸不可思议：“你真的用了？！”  
哈利也怔怔地看着他，有些怀疑地看着魔杖，“怎么会没用？”  
德拉科露出一个得意的假笑：“我是这根魔杖的主人，它并不想伤害我。”  
“不，”哈利的表情有些冷，“我才是这根魔杖的主人。”  
德拉科撇了下嘴，“虽然我失忆了，但是有些记忆还是保留着的，而且——我能感觉到它。说起来，我的魔杖为什么会在你这里？”  
哈利没有说话，因为德拉科说的的确是事实。手里的山楂木魔杖在隐隐表达着抗拒，他似乎很不乐意去伤害自己的第一任主人。  
哈利几乎是无奈地叹了口气：“好吧。我会告诉你一些关于你自己的事。”  
德拉科惊喜地看着他。  
“但是我说完之后你就得离开。”  
德拉科的表情在听到这个条件之后有些松动，他似乎很不满意面前这个黑发青年要让他离开这里这件事。但是他最终还是点了点头。  
哈利的空闲时间不多，完全空出来的只有周六下午半天，所以他们决定在周六下午见面。因为德拉科并不想哈利每件事都草草了事地说完，所以他决定要哈利一次只说一件事，并且说得详细、清楚。  
至于说哪方面，这个得看德拉科。  
哈利勉强同意了。他们约定的第一次见面时间和地点是在这周六，xx公园西边的咖啡馆。  
看着德拉科满脸期待的笑容，哈利觉得自己的头似乎更疼了。

哈利对那天的会面没有迟到，显然德拉科更不可能。所以当哈利出现在咖啡店门口的时候德拉科就敏锐地发现了他。  
他们在一个角落里坐下，哈利摘下自己的帽子，放在一边，问：“所以你这次想知道什么？”  
德拉科的眼睛微微眯了起来，他的语气仍旧带着一丝轻佻和愉悦：“我想知道，我以前是不是真的睡过你？”  
“啪——”  
正向他们走来的服务员把手里的菜单摔在了地上。  
对上那个服务员惊骇的眼神，哈利的脸有些红了，低吼道：“你在乱说什么？！”  
德拉科几乎笑弯了腰，他捂着肚子，“好吧，我只想开个玩笑让你放松一下。”  
哈利干笑了两声。  
这时服务员也重新整理好表情找他们点餐了。  
两人各点了一杯咖啡，德拉科甚至要了一份报纸。  
“你还想看报纸？”  
德拉科点头，又摇头，一双灰色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着哈利。他的手指在木桌上敲了敲，发出“咔咔”的声响：“那我就问问我那根‘棍子’为什么在你那儿吧。”  
这句话说得太过暧昧，哈利看到那个服务生似乎又朝他们看了一眼。  
哈利觉得有些难为情，一时也被这个问题难住了。他不能说这根魔杖是德拉科亲手给的，那样会显得他们的关系真的非常不一般。魔杖不能轻易外借，更何况是送出去。是个巫师都知道这个道理。  
“我抢过来的。”  
哈利权衡了一番，终于开口。  
德拉科听到这个答案也愣了一下，他灰色的眼睛沉了沉，没有立刻搭腔回复什么，所以哈利只有继续编下去。  
“其实我们是死对头，那时候我的魔杖断了，我就把你的抢来了。”  
德拉科看着他。哈利被那个眼神竟看得有点发毛。  
“看来那时候你一定对我来说很特别。”德拉科笑着说。  
哈利听到这个回复却愣住了，不解地看向他。  
“跟我说说整个过程吧，我看能不能想起些什么。”德拉科说。  
思索了好一阵，哈利才反应过来德拉科的那句话是什么。魔杖难易主，除非被夺走魔杖的人心甘情愿。  
哈利深吸了一口气，眼眶却酸了。

他半真半假地说了当时的一些情况，包括逃亡，包括被抓，还有在马尔福庄园他们两人的见面。  
德拉科一直默默地听着，偶尔插上一句话，让哈利一时有些恍惚，到底他是在替德拉科回忆过去，还是自己本身也怀念着曾经。看着面前这个金发男人，哈利有些说不下去了。  
“哈利。”德拉科突然叫了一声他的名字。  
他下意识地回应了一声，下一秒，眼前就黑了下来，报纸挡住了他们的脸，德拉科在报纸的遮挡下吻了他。  
他吮允了一下哈利的嘴唇，还没等哈利反应过来，嘴唇又在他的嘴角啄吻了两下：“下次见。”他微笑说。  
随后德拉科放下了报纸，顶着服务生又一次怪异的眼神，大摇大摆地走出了咖啡厅。  
哈利几乎是在下一秒就想抄起魔杖对着那个得意的背影来一个“神锋无影”。

之后的几次会面他们都固定在了一个静僻的书店，那里人少，并且气氛合适。至于为什么不继续定在那个咖啡厅，大概是哈利被那个服务生的眼神看得有些发毛。  
他给德拉科说的故事大都半真半假，他不能暴露其实他们曾是恋人的消息，德拉科会认真，这样对两个人来说就是彻底的沦陷，无法抽身。  
就算德拉科失忆了，但德拉科还是德拉科，哈利和他在一起这么久，知道这个男孩虽有些薄情，但在某些方面会变得非常固执——比如他的家人……又比如他。  
哈利有些头疼。平时他没有仔细想过，但现在让他跟德拉科讲述他以前的事时，哈利才发现原来他们早就密不可分了起来。德拉科的每件事里几乎都有哈利的身影存在，这让他非常难办，而德拉科每次想知道的事都是在当天他们会面的时候才会提出来，所以哈利根本没办法提前准备。很多时候哈利都觉得自己无法自圆其说，但是德拉科还是默默地听着，撑着脑袋，静静地看着他。  
哈利不知道事情为什么会变成这样，但是他确实已经无法控制了。  
终于，在一次会面时，他放下了手里的咖啡杯，说：“你已经听出我在骗你了，对吗？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，一会儿，又点了下头。  
哈利有些绝望，他猛地将头埋进手臂里。德拉科推了他一下，男孩闷闷的声音传来：“你让我冷静一下，拜托。”  
于是德拉科的手顿在了原地，不一会儿，他开始不老实地缠着哈利的发丝。软软的，很暖，一些自然卷曲的发丝甚至还自觉地缠上了他的手指。  
哈利烦闷地拨了两下，发现没有作用之后也不管了，任由德拉科的动作。  
他的心跳很快，快得几乎要跳出来。  
“你知道了些什么？”哈利终于抬起头，望着他。  
德拉科却愣住了，他的手慢慢缩回来，放在膝头，很久，他说：“我不记得了。”  
那声音听起来淡淡的，甚至有些冷，但是哈利却听出了一丝淡淡的绝望：“哈利，我不记得了。”  
这是他们那次会面最后的话。  
德拉科坐了一会儿没再留下，跟哈利淡定地告别之后离开了书店。哈利却一直在那儿坐到了天黑。直到老板来赶他，他才从书店出来，上了回公寓的出租。  
而他没想到这次见面之后是很久都没再有德拉科的消息。  
他尝试过给他发短信和打电话，但是都没有回音。他连续几个星期六都在那个书店里坐着，但是每次都是等到天黑都不见德拉科的身影。  
哈利觉得自己或许是该庆幸的，他的理智告诉他，德拉科的确是走了，走得干干净净，就像是自己当年离开时一样。他应该庆幸、应该感到放松，但是他没有。  
直到有一天他从睡梦中惊醒，而梦里的德拉科没有出现在他周围时，他才反应过来，他想他，真真切切地想他。  
但是，一切都结束了。

04#

有德拉科时的日子过得很快，但是没有德拉科的日子过得也很快。虽然是两种意义的“快”，不过对于哈利来说，时间确实已经过了两个多月了。  
当他一切如常地掏出钥匙插进钥匙孔里时，他突然发现自己的脚下有一封信。那封信插在门缝里，所以不容易发现。哈利的心跳了一下，弯下身，正准备捡起那封信，却在碰到信封的一瞬间，觉得肚脐像是被猛地钩住了一样。一阵天旋地转过后，他站在了一个地方。  
一处吹着夜风的平原。  
而他的面前，是他日思夜想的金发斯莱特林。  
德拉科轻轻地打了声招呼：“Hi。”  
哈利全身都僵住了，没有立刻回答只是定定地望着他。  
德拉科突然就笑了，笑得很自然，很……苦涩。他突然张开了手臂，做出一个拥抱的姿势。哈利突然就觉得自己的身体已经不是自己的了，因为他在德拉科张开双臂的一瞬间就扑了上去。  
他们紧紧相拥，却句话没说。  
哈利紧紧抱着德拉科，而德拉科也紧紧地抱着他。  
夜风徐徐吹拂过他们的脸颊，带着凉意。  
哈利的声音沙哑：“你去了哪儿？”  
“回去了一趟。”德拉科说。  
哈利僵了一下，“魔法界？”  
德拉科点头，感觉到哈利的手臂有些松动，他反而更紧地抱住了面前这个人。  
两人都没再说话，很久，哈利才听到耳边传来一声细微的话语，随着夜风传进他的耳里。  
他兀地睁大了双眼，然后又难耐地闭上。  
他听到德拉科说：“对不起。”

对不起什么？  
哈利觉得他似乎是猜到了，又觉得自己没有猜到。等到再回过神，他们已经回到了哈利公寓的卧室里，德拉科急切地扒着哈利的衣服，并把他推到床上。  
“我以前是不是睡过你？”  
德拉科又一次问出了这个问题。  
而这一次哈利没有回避，只是伸出手紧紧地抱着了德拉科的脖子，准确地吻了上去。

我曾抛弃一切离开。  
带着决绝，还有痛苦。  
我曾以为我之后的人生会只剩下自己。  
但我回过头，却发现你一直站在那里。  
迎着风，在等我。

End


End file.
